


A Nightly Routine

by MidnightSpade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Doesn't have to be Fontcest if you don't want, Fluff, Gen, It's that damn fluffy, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSpade/pseuds/MidnightSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans always reads Papyrus a bedtime story. Always. </p><p>(Can be shippy or just brotherly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightly Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fits seem to be written when I have barely any work to do at work. The result is often fluff.

"READ ME A BEDTIME STORY, BROTHER!" Came the loud demand from the tall skeleton as he began to ascend the stairs. "I CANNOT FALL ASLEEP WITHOUT CONTINUING THE STORY OF THE LITTLE RABBIT AND HIS FRIENDS!"

Sans rolled his eye socketed with a low chuckle, still slouched lazily on the sofa of their shared home as he yawned widely. "desperate to find out more, huh?" The shorter skeleton questioned, slowly beginning to slide off of his seat and get to his feet.

"BUT OF COURSE! WE ARE AT THE CLIMAX OF THE TALE, I'M SURE OF IT!" Papyrus cackled with glee, already at the top of the stairs and now calling down to him, not that the volume needed to be raised considering the default tone his younger brother spoke in. "HURRY UP, SANS! SURELY I'LL BE ASLEEP BEFORE YOU EVEN MAKE IT UP ONE STEP AT THIS RATE!"

"thought you said you couldn't sleep until i read more?" Sans sniggered, only for Papyrus to respond with a frustrated noise and nothing more.

But Sans took pity on his brother. after a large bone-popping stretch, the older of the brothers shuffled up to Papyrus' bedroom, where he was already tucked into his racecar bed and looking up at him with a joyous gaze reflecting out of his sockets. The book was already by the bedside in easy reach and right beside the lamp that was the only current source of light in the room.

The smile never faded off of Sans' face, but then again it never did. It was only ever the reflection in his eyes that revealed his emotions, reflections which even Papyrus struggled to read sometimes. But right now it was clear Sans was very content in reading his younger brother a bed time story, one about a rabbit trying to make its way home. The taller had fallen asleep in the middle of it the previous night and felt very distraught over that fact.

"sittin' comfortably, bro?" Sans asked, perching himself on the edge of the bed, book in hand with the light of the lamp casting a dull glow on his bones.

Papyrus nodded so quickly Sans was concerned his head would actually fly off and never be seen again. Never seen again, not never heard again. Knowing Sans' luck the head would roll into a very inconvenient location and he'd just hear Papyrus' commentary on the world forever more without actually being able to get it out.

"COMMENCE THE READING!" Papyrus cheerfully demanded, huddled excitedly beneath a flame patterned blanket.

With another chuckle, Sans opened the book, flicking to the page they'd left off at. "so Flopsy Bunny wandered the field, never before seeing such a large and open field. she didn't know if she was going in a straight line or a curvy one, going across the field or straight ahead. it was hard to see underneath the tall green grass that reached above her small head...."

As he read, Papyrus shuffled closer and closer, and Sans tilted the book towards him to allow him to see the colourful pictures that joined the paragraphs written in the book. It was quite cute really. One of Papyrus' happiest moments of going to the surface out of their underground home was finding out about bookstores and libraries where he could find more books to be read to at night.

That fact was second only to finding out about cable TV and the dozens of cooking shows humans had. At the very least those had expanded Papyrus' repertoire of cooked meals, even if it hadn't quite upped his skill in making them.

The round monster's voice was low and comforting to the younger one. The voices he put on for the characters were amusing and Sans could certainly tell a story very well, but it was simply hearing his voice that made the other skeleton be lulled to sleep. It was a voice that meant home, that meant safety. No matter how long Sans would spend at Grillby's, he'd always return home to read the younger to sleep, which always provoked concern those rare nights when he didn't.

Papyrus found himself shuffling close enough to rest his head atop Sans'. He be resting on his shoulder but the other was so much shorter at this angle it was much more beneficial to rest his head on his instead. Sans didn't falter, though maybe the corners of his jaw turned up ever so slightly in a wider smile at the gesture.

Bony arms draped around smaller shoulders, sockets slowly drooping closed as Papyrus cared less for the images in the book in the other's lap and more just for hearing his voice telling him a story about a bunny who just wanted to go home.

"and then, upon spotting the tiny hole in the hill, surrounded by daisies and dandelions, Flopsy Bunny knew she was home. she leapt through the fields, bouncing high over the rolls of grass, and eventually tumbled head first into the burrow she called home. with a happy sigh, Flopsy Bunny curled up in her bed of straw, taking in the smells of home, vowing next time she adventured that far, she'd make sure she knew her way home." Sans finished, closing the book quietly and feeling Papyrus' arms relax around his shoulders.

He was about to speak up when a soft snore sounded on top of his skull, and the chubby skeleton had to fight back a laugh. Typical he'd fall asleep as soon as he'd finished. Carefully Sans stood up, managing to hold Papyrus in an upright position before gently laying him back in the covers. Once lain, Papyrus instantly and instinctively curled up in the blankets, effectively turning himself into what Sans would call a 'blanket burrito' and letting out another snore, only louder.

With a shake of his head and another chuckle, Sans returned the book to the shelf where it would usually live, reaching over and switching off the lamp on the table shortly after. He stood and watched his sleeping brother for a moment, empty sockets almost soft-seeming as he fondly gazed upon him. Another smile curled the corners of his jaw, and Sans leaned down to lightly nudge his bump his head against Papyrus' in a form of affection; skeletons had no lips to kiss with after all.

"night, paps." He whispered, before finally shuffling out of the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him.


End file.
